XANA wins?
by sakura oni chi
Summary: The team is gone. X.A.N.A has been shut down. Aelieta has been shut down too. But X.A.N.A. is back and Jeremy is gone. What will the team do? OddxSissy, UlrichxYumi, new chaps. hope you enjoy
1. the new Jeremy

_Ten years_ thought Jeremy,_ ten long years since X.A.N.A. almost won and we had to shut down Lyoco. Ten years since the group broke up. Ten years since my decision. Ten long years since I've seen Aelieta. Ten years since her death._

Jeremy was sitting on his bed, crying. Just like he has for ten years. No one knew where he was and he didn't care. All he cared about was what happened and getting ride of the pain, the guilt. After a long while Jeremy would finnaly get up and walk out of the room and into another. The room he had walked into was small and all white, with little furniture. The only true piece of furniture in the room was Jeremy's workout set, a gag gift from Ulrich and odd.

Jeremy sat on the bench after adjusting the weight. He laid down and started to workout. He wouldn't stop for another two or three hours. If, by the time he was done, there was still light he would go hunting. If not, well he wouldn't eat till morning, sometimes longer.

Jeremy was not the same, he would never be. No one could ever understand. Not even Ulrich, not Odd, not Yumi. The only one who understood was Aelieta, and she was gone. Jeremy worked out even harder as old memrios came back…

_Flash back: ten years._

_Aelieta walked in Jeremy's dorm "Jeremy," she was gasping for breath, "the others…" She took a deep breath, "we" she tried still gasping, unable to talk properly. "X.A.N.A?" Jeremy asked. Aelieta nodded. She took another deep breath then said " the other… they arebeing attacked… I don't think they can take much more, Jeremy I think we need to…" Aelieta stoped unable to continue. " is it that bad?" asked Jeremy. Aelita nodded. "okay" said Jeremy " we will at least try to stop him." Aelita turned to leave but Jeremy halted her. "do you really think that I wouldn't have my own passage…"_

Jeremy stoped working out, his memory forgotten. He stod up his forhead sweating. Jeremy was different, he was no longer his skinny computer geek self. He know had mussels. He looked at himself in the mirror then turned saddened by what he saw. He turned and left the house.


	2. Yumi’s story

Yumi's story

Yumi woke up sweating and crying. She had been dreaming of that day. She shuddered; she would never get that memory out of her head. It was so hard to believe that Jeremy, that Jeremy. She couldn't even think of what he did.

Yumi got up and looked at Ulrich sleeping soundly. It seemed so long ago when he married her, but in reality it had only been a couple of months. She sighed. _Where are you Jeremy, do you still miss aelita? _Yumi wondered. _He was so torn up and when Odd…_ Yumi sighed again. _Even Ulrich was hard on him, and for a while even I was rough on him. Even if it was in my mind I was still to rough._

Yumi went into the bathroom and turned on the shower._ I miss Aelita, _Yumi thought,_ she was fun to be around and she even managed to keep us together._ Yumi got into the shower and let the burning hot water run over her._ I wish I could forget. I so wish I could forget the pain that X.A.N.A caused. I wish every thing could be better._ Yumi looked at the scar on her shoulder, sighed and let old memories wash over her.

_Flash back: ten years, that day_

_Odd, Ulrich and Yumi are in the mist of a fight they knew that they will never win. They watched as an assembly of robots approached. They had just finished fighting a bunch of them, those horrid four armed monsters. Each arm had a blade or some other gardening tool or saw. They were going to lose. _

_Yumi readied herself for the battle. The dented pipe was little protection against these guys. She hit one and sent it flying, watching as two more took its place. She turned and looked the others where doing badly. She parried one of the robot's blows, sent it flying, and winced as one of the blades hit her shoulder. Yumi looked in time to see a blade hit Ulrich across the chest, leaving a deep wound. Yumi Went to save Ulrich from another blow when one of the robots hit her head, knocking her out._

Yumi, still in the shower, shuddered at the painful memories. She left the shower quickly and leaned her head over the toilet. She throws up.


	3. Odd's savor?

Odd's savor?

Odd woke up hungry, as usually. He also woke to the smell of breakfast. "ohh, pancakes" Odd happily said. He sniffed the air, "smell like bacon too and maybe even strawberries." Odd got out of bed and ran downstairs. He ran over to his wife and hugged her, "I didn't miss breakfast, right" Odd said to his wife. "Yes you did your ten minuets too late" his wife told him wile she was laughing. "great," said Odd, never getting tired of this routine." so, what's the ocasion for this wonderful breakfast." "Don't you remember?" asked his wife, "this is the day, I learned about how great you are."

"Ohh yea!' said a very anxious Odd. Odd sat down and started to eat. "you know," said his wife," you never really explained xana for me."

"f.A.N.A fis fa... vell fa fomfuter fing. Fi fan't feally fell foue fot fit. fi filly font fno." (in case you can't understand Odd he said" X.A.N.A is a... well computer thing. I can't really tell you about it. I really don't know.) "Oh, bum" replied Odd's wife, "I wish you knew" Odd didn't speak. He was too busy eating and reminiscing.

_Flash back: ten years: sissy's save_

_Odd had just been knocked down and was hurting badly. He had looked back to see how the others were and it wasn't going good. As far as he could tell Yumi was on the ground and Ulrich was no where to be seen. Well at that time a robot took advantage and was about to kill him." any chance that you'd let me live?" asked Odd, the robot raised the blade "Gess not, well it was worth the shot." Odd closed his eyes. He laid there waiting for the blow. It didn't come. Odd sat up just in time to see sissy tearing up a robot. "wow." was all odd managed._

_ Sissy dove into the robot and was ripping it into pieces. By the time she really knew what she had done another robot was about to attack her. Odd ran to save his savor. He jumped and was about to crash into it, when it crumpled to the ground. Odd hit the ground. He stood up, turned and surveys the damage. "Hmmm" He said "the school could have used more damage." Sissy looked at him "how could you joke like that! We nearly died." "Well what do you expect me to do? Sit down and cry? Besides that, we always end up doing something like this!" Odd clamped his mouth shut. Whoops, he thought, did it again almost let sissy know what we do. Now then where's the return to the past. Jeremy should be starting it up soon. Odd looked around. "Hey Yumi, Ulrich" nothing Odd was starting to get jumpy._

_ "What is it Odd?" asked sissy. "It should have gone off, no way Jeremy wouldn't use the return to the past" Odd was cracking up, a very bad sign. "Return to the past?" asked sissy. Sirens where coming closer. "Sissy" said a horse voice. It was Ulrich "please don't tell anyone what Odd said. Odd will explain later" Odd was still going nuts "Where's there return to the past, Jeremy should have set it off. Did something happen. Why is there no return to the past?" "Sissy." said Ulrich, sissy locked at him. "Could you please slap him." sissy smiled and raised her hand, Odd fainted. _

_ Right when odd fainted the ambulances arrived. Ulrich, Yumi and Odd where the only ones to end up in the intensive care. Many others were given a few stitches._

Odd pulled out of his memories to sissy, his wife if you hadn't guessed, she was looking across the table in her own memories. Sissy looked at odd smiled and said "You know I really wish that I could have slapped you." Odd laughed, smiled and continued eating.


	4. Ulrich's wish

Ulrich's wish

Ulrich woke up to hear the shower on. Yumi must be awake already, thought Ulrich. He had no idea that she was crying. Moments later the shower was turned off and Yumi came out. Her eyes were red. "Yumi are you all right" asked Ulrich. Yumi ran over and hugged him. "I miss them so much, Ulrich. I want to see them again." Yumi started to cry again. "Hush now, it will be all right. I'll see if I can't get Odd over." Ulrich held Yumi. It's been so long, He thought, maybe seeing Odd will make Yumi feel better. Ulrich sighed as he thought about the hospital and his decision about Jeremy.

_Flash back: 10 years: the hospital_

_Ulrich had managed to stay awake till the ambulance came. He even managed to stay awake long enough to hear that Yumi might be able to keep her arm if they got to the hospital fast enough. What he wasn't able to learn was that Odd had sustained internal damage. When Ulrich awoke from his faint he was in the hospital. He looked over to the bed next to him. It was Odd and what looked like flowers. Ulrich chuckled. Who would give him flowers? Some new girlfriend? Whoever it was they won't last long._

_Ulrich jumped as the door opened and sissy walked in. Ulrich prepared himself for the worse, but sissy barely gave him a glance. She rushed over to Odd and started to stroke his hair. Ulrich gasped. Sissy saw him and tried to do her I love Ulrich look but it didn't work. She sat down and cried. "I don't want him to go" Sissy cried. "It ok, if I know Odd he'll come too soon." Sissy nodded before saying "Don't tell any one about this or I'll do… something." "Relax Sissy, I wont even tell Yumi." said Ulrich. "Oh and Ulrich, please call me if something happens." "I will," Said Ulrich. "Oh and Sissy?" "Hmm" said Sissy. "How's Yumi," asked a concerned Ulrich. "She's fine, she'll be out soon." Sissy told Ulrich as she turned and left. _

_Good, thought Ulrich, I can't wait to see her again. Ulrich laid his head down and went back to sleep. "Hey, sleepy head. Wake up its way past morning." Odd said. "You know if Jeremy and Aelita were here I'd congratulate Aelita and kill Jeremy for not retuning us to the past. I had to explain every thing to Sissy." Just then Jeremy walked in. Yumi was next to him, trying to get him to talk. Jeremy walked in and plopped on a chair. Yumi sat in another. "Guys" Jeremy started then stopped. Waited then continued "I have some good news and really bad news." _

_"What's the good news, Jeremy?" asked Ulrich. "The good news is that we will most likely never see X.A.N.A. again." "So let me see" said Odd jokingly "the bad news is that you've lost you nickel." "This is no joke Odd. All you ever do is joke. If Aelita were here… she'd… she'd… laugh." Jeremy Yelled then diminished to tears "Aelita would… she'd…" "Jeremy what's wrong" asked Yumi. "Aelita she's gone… I'll never see her… She's gone… I couldn't save her…" "What do you mean Aelita's gone. You couldn't change her? Teleport her something?" yelled a hysterical Odd. "Please let Jeremy explain, I'm sure he has a reason." Yumi said and turned "Jeremy?" Yumi looked at Odd, "Now look what you did." Yumi turned and ran out the door. "Nice going Odd," said Ulrich, "now Yumi is mad at you." Ulrich turned and left._

Ulrich sighed, his reminiscing was over. He held on to Yumi, thinking about how much damage that did to her. _I wish that we never found X.A.N.A. He destroyed us. _Ulrich sighed, _but I can't think like that. Without X.A.N.A. we would have never became friends. _Ulrich sighed again and put his head on his crying wife._ I wonder how Odd would react if we tried to reengage a friendship._


	5. Reunion

Reunion

_Rrrrriiing, Rrrrriiing._ "I'll get it!" called Odd as he ran to get the phone. "Hello?" answered Odd. "Hey, Odd it's me." Said Ulrich. "Who's me?" asked Odd. "Odd! You idiot you know who I am." Ulrich shouted. "Hmmm, give me a second…" "ODD!" Ulrich yelled again. "Come on Ulrich, I was only joking." "You better have." Ulrich growled. "Ok, so what's up" Odd asked completely ignoring Ulrich's threat. "Not much. Hey Odd, do you want to come to our house? We miss you." Ulrich told Odd. "Ok, when and what time?" "How about Saturday, at… lets say noon?" inquired Ulrich. "Sure Saturday at noon it is."

_Saturday at noon_

Ding dong. "Who is it Ulrich?" asked Yumi. "Just some friends, why?" asked Ulrich. "Ohh" said Yumi as she walked off. Ulrich opened the door, looked out, and nearly peed, when he saw Odd and sissy together. He looked stumped as Odd pushed his way in and said "Where's the food I'm starved."

"Hush, Yumi doesn't know about this Ok. I want this to be a surprise. Now then come in to the kitchen." Ulrich told them "finally food!" Odd yelled in a whisper. Sissy giggled._ Oh great,_ thought Ulrich, _and I thought Sissy blushing at me was bad. _Odd and Sissy followed Ulrich into the kitchen, "Hey, Ulrich" Odd whispered "when will we eat I'm starved." "In a bit" said Ulrich. "Who is it Ulrich?" Yumi asked as she walked into the kitchen holding a cup of water. Yumi looked at the people sitting at the kicten table. Yumi saw sissy and stood their stunned. Her grip on the cup lossened and the cup fell. Yumi fainted.


	6. Uh Oh, XANA!

Uh Oh, X.A.N.A!

At Kadic high school a bunch of kids all walked to a bench. Each kid looking as confused and as lost as the other. They all gathered around the bench and waited; no one looked at each other. The solemn mood only broke because a cell phone rang. The owner, a smaller black haired kid answered. This kid had one noticeable thing, a light purple triangle in the middle of his hair. He had tried to dye it but nothing worked except keeping his hair down. He answered, "Hello?" "Jeremy?" the voice asked. "Yea" said a very confused Jeremy. "How many are with you?" the voice asked. "Four" Jeremy told the voice. "Good. Jeremy" Jeremy noticed something, the voice was that of a girl's and it was familiar to him. The voice was continuing "I need you to turn around and head into the trees, with the others, and keep walking till you find a sewer. Go down it." "Why should I listen to you?" Jeremy asked. "Because" the voice said "If you don't Ulrich, Yumi, the other Jeremy, and Odd will all unfortunately meet their ends." The Voice laughed a high pitched evil laugh and the phone went dead.


	7. yumi's first

Yumi's first

"Yumi! Yumi! Please answer me" Ulrich leaned over a fainted Yumi. Ulrich started to cry. "Yumi, please, wake up." "Relax Ulrich all Yumi did was faint" said Odd as he patted Ulrich on the shoulder. "No it's not fine, Yumi has medical problems. And… and…and…" Ulrich started to cry. "She will never wake up again." Ulrich then got up as he finished this statement. He turned to Odd. "This is all your fault!" he yelled, "You did this to her, you and… and… That thing." Ulrich pointed at sissy. "I knew I should have never ever let you back in here again." Ulrich turned and ran out the door. Odd stood above Yumi and stared, shocked. The phone rang. The answering machine picked up and a familiar voice started talking, "Yumi, Yumi please pick up. I have some bad; make that, very bad news." "Is that Jeremy" said Odd as he ran to the phone. "Jeremy." "yes." Said Odd's old friend.

Back at the old factory, several kids were slowly following the girl as she led them to the scanners. No one noticed as a small kid slinked away from the others. "In here." The girl was Odd's child's (Jeremy) look-a-like. "What do you want." Said a girl with black hair, her name was jenny. She is Yumi's daughter. "Yea, why are we here?" asked another. This was the tallest girl and was the older Jeremy's nice. Her nickname was Teka. (Her real name is unknown) "I want nothing to do with you." Said the look-a-like, "X.A.N.A. dose." She was silent for a moment. Then "get in those things" The girl pointed to a weird cylinder enclosure with wires at the top. "And don't move or else." The kids got into the cylinders and were transferred into Lyoco.


	8. Jeremy is back

O.k I'm really sorry to all of those who have been reading this, I have been working on other stories and did not have time to put up more.

Jeremy is back.

At the old Hopper house Jeremy tries to get a hold of Yumi. _Ring, ring. Come on Yumi I know your there,_ Jeremy thought as he herd the answering machine pick up. "Yumi, Yumi please pick up. I have some bad news; make that some very bad news." Jeremy waited for awhile and was going to start talking again but the phone picked up and a very familiar voice asked "Jeremy." "Yes." Jeremy said simply not wanting to engage Odd in a conversation. "Listen Odd, X.A.N.A. is back and I don't know how. I'm going to check it out. Get to the factory." Jeremy hung up, leaving Odd to figure his own way to the factory.

"Hey Odd," Sissy asked while bent over Yumi, "Who was that?" "That was Jeremy, X.A.N.A. is back." Sissy looked at Odd. Odd was so calm, it seamed that of all things, this evil thing didn't even make Odd flinch. But Odd was different, he was no longer in a relaxed mode like always. He was tense. "I'll watch Yumi. You go on ahead." Sissy walked over to Odd and gave him a kiss. "Don't get killed now," Sissy said with a smile on her face, "I want to kill you myself." Odd smirked and left, glad that Sissy wouldn't stop him.

Jeremy walked into the old factory, and stopped as old memories plagued him.

_Flash back: Aelita's last stand_

_Jeremy ran with Aelita by his side. He looked at her, took in her beauty for the last time. Jeremy knew, deep inside that this would be the last time he'd see her, so he memorized every detail of their last stand. Jeremy and Aelita swung down onto the floor and ran into the elevator. They did not speak but as the elevator stopped Jeremy turned toward Aelita and smiled, "I love you." He said and kissed her before he turned and walked into the computer room. Jeremy listened to the elevator as it went farther down. He sat at the chair, "I'm sending you to the polar region. The tower should be there." Jeremy's voice changed as he gave the commands that would put Aelita into the computer. "Scanner Aelita, Transfer Aelita. Virtualization." Jeremy watched as Aelita ran to the tower. He watched as several of X.A.N.A.'s monsters attacked Aelita. When he couldn't watch any more he took the elevator down into the power room. He walked over to the power supply and turned it off. Then with all his energy spent, Jeremy fell to his knee's and wept. _


	9. XANA is back

X.A.N.A.'s plan

Odd watched as Jeremy fell to the ground, and he almost ran to him when he realized that Jeremy was crying. Odd started to walk over but something made him wait and watch…

Jeremy slowly stood, and quickly wiped the tears away. He stiffened before turning around, "hi odd," "how did you…" "How did I know you where there?" Odd nodded once, so Jeremy continued "I didn't jut sit around while I was gone. So are we going to stop X.A.N.A or stand here?" The two slowly walked to the elevator and went down.

X.A.N.A stood behind Jer's (Odd's child) look-a-like. He was watching as she carefully removed the bodies out the scanner and hooked them up to the out side of the scanner that they were originally in. She carefully went over any adjustments that needed to be done and then she checked the cameras just incase… "X.A.N.A. they're here." "Which ones?" asked X.A.N.A "It looks like Jeremy and Odd." said the girl. "Good, prepare the trap."

Jeremy looked at the control room and immediately knew that he'd be no help on the computer since it still wasn't working. "Aren't you going to get on the super computer?" asked Odd. "No." Jeremy shoved Odd into the super computer's chair and said "watch for any sign of life or any thing then press this button if there is." With that Jeremy got back in the elevator and continued to the scanner room, where he was greeted with a horrible sight.

X.A.N.A. waited for Jeremy and laughed at the look on his face. "What…what…have you done." Jeremy angrily said. "The same thing that's going to happen to you…"

**Sorry bout the long wait but I was having some problems (reading fanfic) so now I do have some more down.**


End file.
